Aequilibritas
by Sol D. Mars
Summary: Co-Written by Fritzelgramp. Waking up in a place you never been before. Fine. Why not. But getting attacked by a monster is a different thing. Fire Emblem Self-Insert. Rated T to be safe. (As an Apology for delay I ll accept every Oc you send me.)
1. Prologue Mar (0-1)

**Good Day, Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Sol D. Mars and I´m welcoming you to my first fanfiction story. I really suck at writing, but I'll try my very best. This is my first story so please, don´t be too hard to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the Fire Emblem characters, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

_Oh… my head hurts._

I moan.

I open my eyes and see... a field?

I am 60% sure I did not go to sleep in a field. And my Clothes… are definitely not my own. I would never sleep in heavy clothing, especially not with a red scarf. It looks good, but I don't like red. My whole outfit looks like Sothe from FE:10, only the coloring is different. My outfit is completely black except the scarf.

But the main question is: Where the hell am I?

Maybe I am more on a clearance than in a field, because around me is a shitload of trees. I don't know this place, but that doesn't mean anything since I have not explored the Forest near my home fully.

I walk towards the direction I see the the forest getting clearer. After about an I hour I stop at another clearance but this one was extremely bright, almost white. After my eyes got used to the glaring light, I saw a **Sword in a stone**. A sword in a stone? Why not.

I walk up to the sword and pull it out with some difficulty. It looked like a perfect copy of Alondite.

Suddenly everything went dark. When I looked up I saw the outlines of something that was rapidly getting bigger. When "it" landed it shook the ground. It was a big Monster with a long spiked tail, an armored head, two small arms with long talons and two long, strong legs. It was about 20 ft. long, 15 ft. tall and 7 ft. in width. When its yellow-glowing eyes spied me it let out a bone shattering scream. It came at me and I could not move out of fear.

But right before it hit me I dived to the side. It changed his direction instantly (_How is it even possible that something, so tall, is so fast and agile?_) I swung the sword at his big snout. It winced and backed off; fortunately I left a wound, but unfortunately my arms felt like pudding. It seems that the monster somehow noticed that, ´cause it attacked me again. But this time I knew better; I fixed the sword on my belt and escaped into the forest. The monster followed me (_I heard trees crash_), but suddenly everything went silent. I was so shocked by that, that I stumbled and fell. My whole power flowed out of me. My vision started to blur. Before I lost conscious, the whole forest was shocked by a quake and woke me up again. I lay there powerless, staring into the eyes of the monster.

* * *

**You´ll get to know the name of the main character in the next chapter.**

**If you like it please leave review.**

**And thanks to my brother for helping me translate.**

**I´m Sol D. Mars and I hope to see you again.**


	2. Chapter 1 Mar (0-2)

**So in this chapter I´m going to reveal his name, his class, his favorite Fire Emblem Character (Besides Sothe) and his whereabouts! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the Fire Emblem characters, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Apparently it did not want to crush me but to kill me in another way, because it took three steps back. The monster opened his mouth, and his throat seemed to heat up. (_Perfect. Instead of getting mashed, it´s trying to fry me._) A Fireball formed took form in his mouth. It rang out and flew directly in my direction. I closed my eyes, waiting for my last moment. I heard a bang, and when I opened my eyes I still saw the forest and the monster. It seems like it was equally puzzled as me. And it surprised me even more when I found the power to stand up again. It shot a new Fireball, but this there was only a bang and had no effect. (_I felt stronger after the bang, but does this count?_) "You misfire? Let me fix that for you" I shouted and impaled my sword in the wound. This time it didn´t end after the first attack; I pulled out my sword, duck under his belly und swung my sword into it. It screamed out of pain and kicked me away. I stood up again very fast and avoided the fast approaching monster, but instead of turning around and attacking, it tried to escape.

"After you barely killed me three times, I´m not going to let you escape!"

Despite his overwhelming speed, I managed to keep up with him. I attacked the left eye of the monster, but the monster stumbled and buried me under it. I didn´t manage to speak cause it weighed so much and struggled so strong. Breathing got difficult. It scratched my face and shot fireballs aimlessly into the air.

You could hear a soft sound, like an arrow piercing the air, and suddenly the monster went silent. It died. The dead body of the monster was incredibly light so I managed to lift it up. Either that or I got stronger after the death of the monster. I heard someone clear his throat behind me, so I decided to turn around; a smiling girl with long green hair, around my age, sitting on a Pegasus. "Did you kill that "Thing"?" She stayed silent, took a white book out of her bag, opened it and spoke some words. I saw a sudden lightning, the soft sound I heard before, and then a tree crashing behind me.

"Is this a light tome?"

She didn´t answer, she just asked a conterquestion: "Only a few know about the existence of it, how do you know about it?" (_Her voice sounded very pleasant… Focus, Idiot!_)

"Must have read about it somewhere."

Then she switched the topic "Your clothing, I have never seen it before. What´s your class?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don´t know your own class? Look at your clothes and concentrate."

I did what she told me, and suddenly a List appeared before me;

* * *

**Class: Dragon Blood **

**Level: 2, HP: 21, Strength: 6, Magic: 4, Skill 3, Speed: 7, Luck: 6, Defense: 0, Resistance: 2, Movement: 7**

**Skills: Eclipse, Dragonmagic; **

**Weapons: Sword: E, Tome: E **

**Weakness: Dragon **

* * *

**Eclipse: Skill/8%; Quintuples the damage on the enemy**

**Dragonmagic: ****Movement +2 and Hit rate, Avoid and Speed +Magic/4**

* * *

_(Ok, now I´m 90% sure: This is the World of Fire Emblem! I hope it´s Awakening. I really loved Awakening! Oh, I drifted away.)_

"It seems like I´m a Dragon Blood."

"Dragon Blood? What´s that?"

"I… don´t know. I don´t even know where I got that clothing…"

"Very mysterious. I would like to help you, but I still have something to do. But in the direction of the mountain there lays a village. Maybe they can help you."

She got on her horse and wanted to start flying, but then I said: "Wait!"

"What?" I don´t know your name. My name is Marius. Would you mind telling me yours? She smiled and gave the simple answer: "Syria." And flew away.

* * *

When I left the forest, I saw a normal village. But when I looked carefully I noticed something odd; someone ravaged there. (_I think, I should take a closer look_)

Arriving at the village a gruesome scene presented itself: frightened children and women crouching together, Men tied up. And one of them kneeled, the axe from the villain, which brought them into this state, directed at him. The Axeman shouted: "Look! This man wounded me! Me, the mighty Roddick! (_Roddick? I heard this name before_) He is going to die for his wrongdoing! And if there is someone else silly enough to do something similar, I wouldn´t have a problem if some more of you died!"

Then he lifted his axe. In that moment my body reacted on Impulse. I don´t know what I wanted to achieve, but I swung my sword. And miraculously, it had an effect. I saw a Sword Beam flying through the air, which hit Roddick. A cut formed on his chest, and he dropped his axe. Everyone starred silently at the bloody, dead body of his. Suddenly a man came around a corner and attacked me. He was silent, but with one look in his eyes I could see his fear and hatred. He was so confused and surprised, that he attacked completely aimless. I blocked his attack and beheaded him. But when the blood came out of his body, I came to my senses again. (_I… I… just killed two man brutally and I don´t feel the least bit bad about it_). Three other Brigands came out of their corner, but they didn´t attack me, they just ran past me and tried to escape into the forest. I did nothing to stop them, but two of them didn´t come far. The man I saved before, picked up a lance from the ground and killed these two. The third one manage to escape. "Dammit, he´s going to get help from his companions!" Then he turned around: "Thanks to you, I´m still alive. How can I show my gratitude?"

"How about something… to eat?" I weakly said. And as soon as I finished this sentence I collapsed.

* * *

This Night I had a no-Dream. Not no Dream, but a no-Dream.

I was in a white space, I couldn´t smell, taste and hear, or do anything besides staring. I did not even breathe. Suddenly I could feel getting cold and wet, and I woke up. "Wake up Boy, we need every person which is able to defend the village!" The man, whom I saved before stood in front of me with an empty bucket.

"Defend? From who?"

"The underlings of the brigand you killed! Did you forget? One of them managed to escape!"

"Do you know how many they are?"

"His entire gang was here once, and if I remember correctly, there were a few myrmidon, 4 or 5 Archers, 3 Rouges, 2 Mages and many Barbarians."

"We only have you, 3 Mercenaries and 7 Villager including me and my son. Unlike us they have fought in real battles before. The odds stand against us. He paused

„Put on your clothes as fast as you can and get into the next room. Your appearance will lift the mood, because it was you who killed Roddick and his other man so easily."

"Wait I don't even know how I did that, my Body reacted on reflex."

"Doesn´t matter. Only if they fight with good spirits we have a slight chance of winning." Then he left. While I was putting on my clothes, I noticed two things I hadn´t noticed before. My scarf had the symbol of Daein embroided and apparently, I had a dagger. (_I could swear there was no dagger before._) I took it from my belt, and looked at it. Something in the so called "Ancient Speech" from FE:10. I memorized the letters once.

"Da Dagnir En Nah", I read out loud, and when I had spoken this words the font started to glow and for a short moment I could read: "The Bane of Fire". ("The Bane of Fire"? What does this mean?) I stowed the dagger away and left the room.

When I stepped in the other room, it felt like the temperature dropped. Yeah, you could feel that their mood went up when they noticed me, but that doesn´t mean it was a good mood. I counted them, and I noticed that there was no one in here who could be his son.

"You said your son is going to fight with us, why isn´t he here?" I asked.

"He takes the women and children to a safe place. Although I said that he´s going to fight with us, I did not want him to fight, but I wasn´t able to change Donnels mind." (_Donnel? He is the most awesome character in Awakening, he can get strong really fast, and his future children are always badass. If we fight without him we´re definitely going to lose.)_

"So, do we have a plan?" Everyone stayed silent. "Apparently not. If there is someone with a plan, speak up." (_Gah, I hate speaking in front of people. Even if they are just this few._)

"You were the one that killed Roddick. How about you think of something!"

"Well, I do have a plan, but I thought you may have another idea?" Complete Silence. Again.

"Ok, everybody listen…"

"I really hope that works. So everybody, while I´m explaining the plan to Donnel, you´re going to your stations!" Donnels father (I still didn´t know his name) stood up and left the room. The rest including me, did the same but left through the front door. (_The good thing is if my plan worked out, the villagers would be safe. The bad thing is, even if it worked out I could die._)

I had a "special"-role in the plan: I was welcoming our friends. When I reached the end of the road, the brigands were already there.

The one that managed to escaped, shivered when he saw me and said with a slight frightened voice: "That´s him, this is the one that killed our Boss." "Did they send you as a sacrifice? I´m truly sorry, but you are not enough. After your death we´re going to kill every man opposing us, and sell the women and children as slaves!" I wanted to just cut him down, so that he shuts up, but I worked after the plan and remained silent. I picked up a stone, laying on the way, and threw it with my full power in his face and started to run. He screamed in rage: "Shoot him down! Dismember him! You can kill him any way you want, but it has to be painful!"

I jumped from side to side while running, but an arrow hit my leg. It felt like my legs going to burst. I stumbled, but I went on. Then they hit me again. This time my shoulder. I slowed down. (_Don´t give up, only a few meters until you reach your goal)_ A shock went through my entire body. One of these cursed mages managed to hit me. I looked up for a moment, and when I saw the sign we agreed on and turned around. Before I lost conscious, I threw my dagger into the rampaging gang. I don´t know If I hit one of them, I collapsed before even anything else happened.

* * *

**[Somewhere else]**

"How many people have you brought to this world? And why did you do that?" said a masculine voice with angry tone.

"Six, I think. And I thought it would be funny." answered a feminine voice.

"FUNNY, YOU SAY? DRAGGING PEOPLE INTO ANOTHER WORLD MAY BE FUNNY FOR YOU, BUT NOT FOR ME! I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THIS MESS NOW!"

* * *

**Now you know it. Donnel is my favorite FE:A character! Oh did I happen to mention that I´m not the only one writing on this story? Apparently not. **

**And If you like this chapter and even if you don´t, leave a review!**

**I´m Sol D. Mars and I hope to see ****you**** again!**


	3. Prologue Mal (0-1)

**Prologue:**

"Tomorrow we´re going to assault these merchants. They only have 10 soldiers as guards, our archers are simply going to shoot them down, while we´re "collecting" some goods. And if someone stands in our way we´ll kill him too."

"This plan is perfect. I would have never thought of something this complicated."

(_Wait. Stop. Where does this armor come from? And normally I wouldn´t lay in a bush holding a lance in my hand, while listening to seemingly idiotic Bandits.)_

They may be stupid, but they would probably kill me if they found out I was listening. I should get away from here, maybe I´ll find someone who is able to explain everything to me. When I found my escape route I ran away fast, hoping they didn´t notice me.

* * *

Finally, Light. I walked up to the source and caught sight of some tents, guarded by 10 Soldiers, and a bonfire surrounded by 16 unarmed men. One of them noticed me: "A young man with strange clothing! Good man, would you mind telling us your business here. And how I said, your armor is kind of unique. I´ve never seen it before. What´s your class? "

"Huh?"

"It doesn´t happen often I meet a man not knowing his class. In fact, it never happened before. Just look at your armor and concentrate."

When I did that a list appeared before my eyes.

* * *

**Class: Halberdier **

**Level: 1, HP: 19, Strength: 7, Magic: 5, Skill 4, Speed: 8 Luck: 6, Defense: 12, Resistance: 2, Movement: 5**

**Skills: Eclipse, Prodigy; **

**Weapons: Lance: E**

**Weakness: Armor**

* * *

**Eclipse: Skill/8%; Quintuples the damage on the enemy**

**Prodigy: Gains 10 Exp. for every enemy unit killed by his companions. **

* * *

"Halberdier, I think." (_Yay, I´m a Halberdier. But that would mean that I´m in Fire Emblem, but I still have to figure out which game._)

"Halberdier!? Are you sure you´re class isn´t Soldier?"

"No, definitely Halberdier. And to get back to what you were asking about, I accidentally overheard two Bandits talking about assaulting this caravan."

"That´s, bad news. But thank you for noticing us. What´s your name Sir?"

"The Name´s Malte."

"Ok, Malte, do you know when they´re going to assault us?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"We don´t have enough time to ask for help somewhere. Would you mind helping us fight these brigands? If you help us, we´re going to pay you back by giving you a place to sleep, food, and money. Though, I wouldn´t blame you if you don´t."

I thought for 3 seconds. Then I noticed I was hungry and agreed.

* * *

**The next Day**

"While I´m distracting the Barbarians, the soldiers are building a wall of shields to protect themselves from arrows, and throw their javelins at the 7 Archers. When they´re down, the soldiers are going to fix their shields on their arms, and use up their javelins to kill the barbarians from the distance. The remaining barbarians are easy game."

"A brilliant plan. How do you plan on holding off the Axemen with a lance?"

"They´re not as well organized as us. They are going to be more distracted by themselves."

"Thank you, friend. You take such a great risk for people you don´t even know."

* * *

I noticed the enemy Archers taking their position, so I gave the others a sign. I charged forward, and almost immediately, 4 arrows flew in my direction. I avoided three and one graced my armor. When the brigands came out of their hiding place I screamed: "Now!" After a few seconds all archers have fallen. The most of the barbarians were distracted, but one of them charged at the soldiers. (_No, you don´t!_) I threw my lance and hit him at his shoulder. I may have rescued my fiends but now I´m unarmed. (_Dear Fairy´s around here, if I ever did something to get a wish free, grant me this one: Give me something to defend myself!_) Nothing happened. The ugliest one charged at me and swung his axe, but then he suddenly stopped; I was holding my lance in my hand, impaled in the chest of my enemy. He dropped his axe and I pushed his dead body away from me. I was so stunned by this that I didn´t even noticed the brigands falling. I came to my senses again when my companions walked past me and killed the remaining one. Suddenly I felt stronger. Letters appeared before my eyes, writing: Level Up.

I wanted to declare our Victory, but I noticed their boss was still standing unharmed.

He screamed: "You´re the boss, eh? End this like a man and fight me one on one!"

"With pleasure."

I wanted to try something so I threw my lance again. He wasn´t able to avoid, cause it seemed like the lance got faster while flying. It killed him instantly, so he didn´t manage to say his last words. And my lance returned after he died. (_Cool, it really worked_)

I slammed my lance into the ground and shouted: "VICTORY!"

* * *

**Thanks to my brother for helping me translate!**

**And please leave a review.**

**This prologue was just a Test-Prologue for me, so say how you think about it.**

**Sol D. Mars: The next chapter is going to be written by my brother, too.**

**I am Sol D. Mars and I hope to see ****you**** again!**


	4. Prologue Dom (0-1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fire Emblem characters, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Ohh … my back. What is scratching me? Ouch! What's that … "JESUS! NO! LET ME GO! DON'T EAT ME!" I have to escape! What is this at all? A DRAGON?! No. It looks like a wyvern. A WYVERN?! They don´t exist. Ok, it is looking at me. I´m trying to stand up slowly. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." But you would probably hurt me. "I'm just standing up." Damn it, why can't I move now? Ok, stay cool. It doesn't move anyway. Just that look. It doesn't look like that it will attack me. "Do you want to eat me anyway?" It's slowly beginning to lower its head, "So, no." I think so. "You're not evil? Or anything else?" The wyvern makes a noise. Does that mean yes? I don't know. "Can I come near you without you killing me?" It's agreeing, or it looks like that. Well, go on. One step after another. It slowly holds out the snout. Can I touch it like a horse? Let's try. Just hold your hand there. It's snooping on it. One step … now I'm touching it! "You're not as evil as I thought. You're really tame. Do you like it when I pet you?" It does. It's skin is very rough. "You're a lovely Wyvern". Well, I'm petting a Wyvern, what's better? But there is one thing I like to know … WHERE AM I?

Looking around first. Snow. Snow?! It's fall, isn't it? I need a better view … for example on this hill. Well, go on. Do I hear heavy footsteps? Is the Wyvern following me? It doesn't matter just go on. Now I've got a better view. Just snow.

Something is nudging my arm. The Wyvern. "Do you want to follow me all the time?" It's looking glowingly. Jesus. Go down first. And it follows me. „If you want to follow me, I have to give you a name. Let's see … Joseph, Berni, Walli?" It's growling. „ So not this ones. How does it seem with Darius or Drake?" A growl again. „So, no … wait a second, are you a male at all?" I think it's disagreeing. "Ok let's try this ones. Bessi or Yuki?" No reaction. "No? Then, ähm … Jill?" The eyes are glowing. That's it. Jill. "So Jill … we are friends now, right?" She nods strongly. Well, I've got my first friend.

My back is just itching. Maybe I can reach the point … what`s that?! That's not my pullover! A tunic?! And that's not my trousers?! And there is something on my back. Feels like a wooden rod. Uff, that's heavy. What is it? An … an axe?! "Luckily I didn't noticed the axe before, Jill. Probably I would have used it." Well, other cloths and an axe. And now? I have to find a shelter, it's getting dark. Maybe there is a village? But I see nothing. How can I find something? Wait … "Jill? I think you can fly?" a light nod. "When I'm on you?" a nod again. "Well, we have to look for a village." To ride a Wyvern? Great. Ok, first my foot there … and like this … „I'm sitting Jill, you can go on" She's bucking slowly. WHOA. Uff … already above? Yes "Fly in one direction and look for a town or something like this", just a noise. I'm feeling the cold wind in my face. But I have to search for a hideout … like this village over there! "Jill, there's a village. Can you land?" She makes a descent. Please let it be a soft landing. UFFF … it wasn't soft. "A MONSTER, RUN!" There panic are screams. Great. "DON'T RUN AWAY, EVERYTHING IS FINE!" The screams become quieter. The people calm down. One man dares slowly to come to both of us. "Greetings, stranger". "Greetings. I lost my way and I lost my map too. Can you say where I am?". "Blackrock in Regna Ferox". Regna Ferox? I don't know this name. "Well … can I sleep somewhere?" Please say yes. Please say yes. "Yes, in this Inn over there." Fortunately. "Good to know, thank you."

Now get off. Just go on the street. Many distrustful looks of the villagers. Just ignore them. "Jill, you have to wait outside. There's not enough space in the Inn." She seems sad, but she obeys. So, get inside. Man is it warm here. Do I have money anyway? Let's see. I've got a little pocket and … no money inside. Great. "Greeting, young man. May I help you?". "Yes, I've got no money. Do you know how I can get some?" "Well … you could compete as a champion for the East-Khan". Champion? East-Khan? "There you can gain a lot of money". So, a Champion. "I can show you where you must apply … wait … here. You must apply there". "Okay … I have to say that I've lost my map. May I have this one?". "Sure. But you don't want to travel at night, do you?" I have to. "I've got no money to sleep here". "Hmm … you know what? You can sleep here tonight on the bench for free". "Really?!" that's luck. I can stay in the warm.

* * *

**This part of the story was written by Fritzelgrump. He forgot to write an author´s note so I did that for him.**

**I´m Sol D. Mars and I hope to see ****you**** again. **


	5. Prologue Wys (0-2)

**Actually, at first I didn't plan on telling the story from Wystans view, but the magical wand of magic changed my mind. And this is the last prologue, I promise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the Fire Emblem characters, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

(_Shit, it´s really cold. I should close my window … snow, so much snow, wait WHAT?)_

Leo stood in a blizzard. "That´s not funny! Get me out of here!" Even though I knew this was no prank I shouted these words. I looked up and saw something flying in the sky. It had two wings and two legs a tail and a head. (_This … has to be a Wyvern! Someone´s riding it. He has an axe. This means…_) I was startled, and stumbled. _(… I´m in Awakening. There´s no other possible explanation._)

"SKREEEK!" The Wyvern screamed. I looked up and saw it bleeding a bit, and flying uncontrolled.

(What´s this?!) A scary looking monster, which flew next to the wyvern, must have caused the wound on the wyvern. It was terrifying, the monster dominated the fight. I was scared to my death.

I hated myself for running away, but what could I have done?

* * *

After an hour running I was sure that the monster won´t find me that fast. After all that fleeing my body felt numb. I was too exhausted to walk anymore so I took a break.

While I was taking a break I noticed something that should have been obvious: I had a bag, a sword and was wearing not my own clothes. (_These clothes look a lot like a Brady's Priest outfit. But not entirely. They are tighter and moving in them is easier. And normal Priest don´t use swords. I could be a special War Monk using swords but I doubt it. This is the Fire Emblem Awakening world, right? I should have list of stats or something._) I took a deep breath and concentrated on my clothes. Short after I did that the stat list appeared before my eyes:

* * *

**Class: Sword Bishop **

**Level: 1, HP: 23, Strength: 4, Magic: 8, Skill: 6, Speed: 11 Luck: 3, Defense: 6, Resistance: 8, Movement: 5**

**Skills: Sacrifice; **

**Weapons: Sword: E, Tome: C, Staff E;**

**Weakness: - **

* * *

**Sacrifice: Sacrifice Command; The Unit can sacrifice his/her own HP in order to heal an adjacent unit. Character always survives it. (Must have at least 2 HP or more to activate)**

* * *

(_Swords, Sorcery, AND Healing! Is there anything I can´t do? Quoting Fire Emblem Awakening in Fire Emblem Awakening, I´m so funny._)

After my break the sky became clearer (The clouds got smaller and it stopped snowing), but Night started to fall.

It only took me 3 minutes to find a village (_This means I took a break in the snow while there was a village nearby!?_) and because I don´t want to sleep outside I entered the next Inn without thinking about it twice.

In an instant, the moment I passed the door, I heard someone asking: "Do you have money?" (_Shit, I forgot about that_.) I opened my bag, and fortunately I found 10 gold coins. "How much would it cost me to stay for the night?"

"3 gold coins."

I gave him the three coins and after he took them in, he showed me my room. He closed the door and I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

(_White Space. Nothing but White Space. I really don´t like these kind of dreams. I mean, getting chased by a giant mouse or something ain´t that cool too, but a void, nothing to hear, nothing to see, nothing to smell, nothing to taste and nothing to touch. Something like this would drive anyone insane!_)

**-"Would you like me to change the background?"-** I heard a female voice.

"Who or what are you, and what are you doing in my dream?"

**-"I´m Veyona. Simply Veyona. Nothing more nothing less, and I visited you because I want to help you. And I have to ask again: Would you like me to change the background?"-**

"Could you change it into a forest in summertime?"

The scene changed, a normal ground out of dirt formed and around me trees popped out of it. But it wasn´t in summertime, it was freezing.

"Hey, why is it freezing?"

**-"You only said that it has to be a forest in summertime. The Summer in Ferox isn´t warm."- **

"Then change it into a **warm** forest in summertime!"

The temperature went up, it started to feel pleasant.

Suddenly, a female body formed before me. Her hair had the same golden tone as mine and was very long. She was smaller than me but that is not that hard, I´m 6, 4. She was wearing some kind of fancy medieval noble dress and had a bright smile. The question she then asked wasn´t so pleasant.

-"How did you get that scar?"-

My face reddened "I´m not gonna tell my most embarrassing secret someone I don´t know!"

She pouted. -"I introduced myself, so you don´t not know me."-

"I won´t argue about something like this… You said you want to help me. How do you plan on doing that?"

-"I´ll try to answer your questions."-

"Where am I? Why am I here and what reason do you have to help me?"

-"You´re in Blackrock, Regna Ferox, … and I hope you already noticed this isn´t your own world."- She took a deep breath.

-"YouareinthisworldcauseIthoughtitwouldbefunnyandi tsmyfault."- It all came out in a rush.

"What?! It ain´t funny to send someone into another world!"

-"Calm down. I assure you, me and my "Friend" will help you to survive."

"Did you pronounce friend in a different way?"

-"It is already that late? Sorry Leo but I have to go now. Bye."-

Then she disappeared. (_Why did she avoid my question, and how did she know my name?_)

* * *

**Yeah this was Leos/Wystans (I´ll explain the Wystan part sometime else) Prologue.**

**I´m Sol D. Mars and I hope to see ****you**** again.**


	6. Chapter 1 Dom (0-2)

**Chapter 1 **

(_My head hurts like hell … I didn´t expect the bench to be so hard._)

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

(_No, it was terrible!_). "Yes, it was fine."

"Good, you will have to travel a lot. A two-day-march from here to the capital.

_(Fortunately, "walking" isn´t that tiring for me.)_

"I understand … thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"You`re welcome."

_(Well … is Jill still here? I hope so, or I really have to walk.) _

But first I had to stand up, sloooowly.

"OUCH!"

"Is everything fine?"

(_DAMN IT, MY BACK HURTS, I´M DYING!_) "Everything is fine." (_AGREE WITH ME, MOUTH!_)

At least I'm standing now. "I´ll leave now, thanks again for taking care of me."

"It really was no problem at all. But the next time you visit our village, don´t forget to bring some money."

"I´ll try to remember that. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And then I went out in the cold. And … hey, it wasn't as bad as yesterday. I got used to this weather.

"Jill? Are you still here?" (_I really hope so, I hate walking_.) No reply. (_Maybe she is at the backyard? Let's see._)

"Jill?" There she was lying on her side.

"Hey Jill, how are you?"

A weak snort.

"So you are not feeling so well, too."

She stood up and stretched out. (_I should do that too._)

"Today we have to travel a lot. Do you think you are able to fly?"

A glad growl.

"I´ll take a quick look in which direction we have to fly."

…

While I was studying the map I didn´t notice that Jill picked me up and heaved me on her.

"Are you ready?"

A confirming roar.

"When you´re ready just aAHHH!" Before I finished my sentence she rose eagerly into the sky.

"You really love flying, don´t you?"

A pleased roar.

(_I´ll take that as a yes._)

The view up there was magnificent; you could see the Tundra stretching far.

(_It's a lovely landscape, but I can´t really enjoy it with that temperature. Phew,… why didn't I get warmer clothes?_)

(_Wait a sec, what's that? Oh no. Gods. Please not. A blizzard, today?!_)

"Jill, are blizzards somehow dangerous for you?"

She breathed out a smoke cloud.

"Did you say "yes", "no" or "a small blizzard won´t harm me"?"

"Just to be safe, descend a little bit. Storms are weaker in deeper areas."

* * *

The blizzard was extremely cold and dense, I could see almost nothing.

After some flying I noticed a dark figure on the ground. Two Wings, four legs and a tail. At first I assumed it was a dragon but when I came closer, I noticed a human head, a body of a lion with the tail of a scorpion. (_Holy Shit, a manticore!_)

It looked up and immediately its eyes narrowed to slit eyes.

"Be ready Jill."

Its tail quickly goes forward and something rang out! "JILL! AVOID!"

She avoided the attack easily.

"Don't worry Jill, as long as you can avoid the projectiles we are safe. Because it can't … IT CAN FLY?!" (_Why? Normally their using their wings just for defense!)_

"SKREEK!"

"What happened?!" (_Damn it, the Manticore is faster than I thought_.)

"Did it hit you!?" I looked around and saw her left wing flattering uncontrolled in the air; It was paralyzed.

She started to lose height. "JILL! YOU HAVE TO HOLD OUT!"

**++"No! You must land!"++ **An unfamiliar voice demanded.

_(What the …?! WHO ARE YOU?!)_

**++"That doesn't matter, you have to land now otherwise you will crash!"++**

_(WHAT?! How can you be sure?)_

**++"JUST DO IT!"++**

(_Ok! You don´t have to scream_) "JILL? PLEASE LAND HERE!"

She didn´t descent slowly, but made a nosedive

"YOU NEEDN'T GO AS FAST AS THIS! AHHH! UFFF!"

(_A shitty landing again. What is wrong with this Manticore?_ WHOA, THAT WAS CLOSE)

Jill sidestepped and avoided the attack.

**++"It doesn't want to come down. Manticores have an advantage in the air, but they can't fly for a long time. You just have to avoid his attacks."++**

(_Easier said than done.)_ **++"Watch out!"++**

"What?!" (_Oh Shit, I forgot that there is no time out in real life._)

It started to attack again. "WE HAVE TO AVOID AS WELL AS WE CAN!"

"Skreeek" A tortured noise by Jill.

"NOW!" I'm rolling away from the attack, while Jill is jumping backwards. But she hasn't enough power to dodge; the manticore missed the heart only about one inch.

"OH MY GOD! JILL!" She stopped moving.

"Come on Jill! You can´t die now! I´ve only known you for a few days!"

I was utterly terrified. Not because of the Manticore, but of losing a friend.

I was watching the Manticore, which flew a bit deeper, carefully and noticed he slowly descended.

"Wake up Jill, wake up, WAKE UP!" Tears started to run out of my eyes.

Suddenly I heard her gasping for breath; she was alive.

"If there is a god I can thank for that, thank you."

**++"She only survived barely, another attack would definitely kill her"++**

(_I´m still unharmed, thinks to her. I´ll distract him._)

"HEY! HEY YOU STUPID MANTICORE! OVER HERE!" It worked. Instead of concentrating on Jill he concentrated on me.

(_I forgot the part in which it probably kills me after one attack … OUPS!_)

I stumbled over a stone. That saved me, because one moment later the manticore flew past me. (_Funny. I was saved by a stone._)

"IS THAT ALL THAT YOU GOT?!"

**++"You anger a beast that could probably kill you any second?"++**

(_That´s what I´m doing._)

It landed on the snow hill and it didn't seem like it will fly again any time soon.

**++"Good, he's now on the ground."++**

(_You don't say._)

**++"Now you have to cut off his tail."++**

(_Why that?_)

**++"The tail is the most dangerous weapon of a Manticore. That's his primary weapon."++**

(_Can´t I just kill him_)

**++"No. It's too dangerous. Before you pierce through his thick armor, it could kill you twice."++**

(_Thick armor?! He just got a skin!_)

He growled at me, and got ready to jump.

(_How should I cut off his tail?_)

**++"Use you're AXE"++**

(_My axe? Right! I have one! Why did I forget that?_)

**++"Just dodge his attacks and when he is tired, cut off his tail."++**

(That´s it? It is that easy?)

**++"Yes, but when you cut of his tail you only weaken him, it wouldn´t… wait, that was sarcasm."++**

(_Nooo._)

"Next try, please!"

(_I won't be saying that twice. He is getting ready again, but it's different; he seems to be tired, I have to use this situation._)

"Feel free to attack!" He jumped at me. I sidestepped and swung my axe at his skin.

But I didn´t even leave a scratch.

**++"I said you have to attack the tail!"++**

(_I know! It´s hard to aim at something so fast!_ _Don´t annoy me!_)

**++"Then don't make any mistakes!"++**

(_Just one question._)

**++"Has it something to do with the fight?"++**

(_Yes_)

**++"Ask"++**

(_Couldn't I run around him and attack from behind_?)

**++"No."++**

(_Why not?_)

**++"Do you ask so much question every time? It's too dangerous. He may be exhausted, but he is faster than you."++**

(_But it doesn't look like that he will attack me again. What should I do?_)

**++"Think about it."++**

(_Great. That thing is too fast for me and Jill isn´t in a condition to fight. What could I possibly do?_)

**++"No. That´s not right, your wyvern already is in a condition to fight again, you just didn´t notice it?"++**

(_You mean .._.) I went to Jill.

"Is everything fine now, Jill?" She is nodding softly.

"Great, I need your help. You have to distract him. Do you think you could manage that?" She stood up and nodded, as if to say "Let´s kick some Manticore-ass"

**++"She has to go around him. Now she is more dangerous for the Manticore than you. Before you ask, the poison is weakening"++**

"Jill? Go around him, so that I can get on his back."

She slowly began to go around him.

(_This guy was right?!_) The Manticore was completely fixed at Jill!

I started to run to him, lifted my axe and … "NO!"

He suddenly turned around and jumped at me.

"OUCH!" (_He is heavy … VERY heavy, … Damn it, I've lost my axe._)

"GET OFF ME!"

He rips open his mouth and yells at me. I closed my eyes, awaiting my end. But he didn´t come that far, Jill pushed him away from me. I got up again and so her fighting with the beast.

"JILL! WATCH OUT! DO NOT LET HIM STING YOU!"

**++"She is already providing it, she pushes his tail to the ground."++**

"GREAT JILL! KEEP IT UP!"

"For ROME!" (_That was stupid a war cry by me_)

I charged at him jump and let my axe sink in his flesh. He screamed and struggled harder, but the tail still wasn´t cut off. Jill barely managed to hold him back.

"JUST A SECOND JILL!" The tail slipped away and I missed.

**++"DAMMIT! HURRY UP!"++**

(I'M DOING MY BEST!)

It freed its tail and tried to sting me.

(_I lunge … AND … HIT HIM! I CUT THE TAIL OFF!_)

It screamed cause of the pain and pushed Jill away.

**++"Hurry up! Don´t let it escape! Now you take the tail and ram it into his body."++**

_(What?)_

**++"Just do it!"++**

A loud noise, A cry of a wyvern. "JILL?!"

It bit her in the leg. "IS EVERYTHING FINE?"

She writhes and stand up. The manticore hatefully looks at us.

(Shit I forgot the tail!)

**++"You have to take it!"++ **

(_I KNOW!_)

"Are you really okay, Jill?" She is still looking at the manticore, ready to attack.

"Jill, don't do this. Please listen to me." No reaction.

She just jumped forward and struck the manticore. But he isn't as attentive as I thought. He didn't react.

(_So, there is the tail. Uff, it's heavy. Ok, I have to ram it into the manticore._)

I'm walked up to her. The tail was heavy. (_Did I mention that before?_)

**++"Wait a second, you don´t have to hurry that much now. Your Wyvern dipped her claws into the poison and poisoned him with the last attack."++**

(_I´ll just take the tail and pierce its heart._) It was to exhausted from the fight to scream and just died.

"Phew … you're all right?" She softly growled and lifted her wing.

"Your wounds already healed? Do all Wyvern have this awesome healing abilities?"

She nodded again, closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

**++"Great work. But I have to go now."++**

(Wait! Who are you? How can you speak to me?) No answer. (Hello?) Nothing.

"Well, seems like he´s gone."

(_I've killed my first enemy. I have … KILLED?! I HAVE KILLED! There is the manticore in blood and … dead. Killed by me._)

My mind was to overtaxed with everything that happened that day, so I just collapsed on Jill.

* * *

**Hi, my name is Fritzelgramp. Sorry that I forgot the note last time. I hope you like my part of the story.**

* * *

**Hello, it´s Sol D. Mars again. I had to correct his writing, but at the same time I wanted to save his writing style, so I had a really hard time correcting it. Well enough with that.**

**I´m Sol D. Mars (he is Fritzelgramp) and we hope to see ****you**** again!**


	7. Announcement!

**Sorry for the Delay!**

**Hey guys, I`m sorry that we didn`t post any chapters the last few weeks, but , you know, school. **

**I think it was bad to start writing a FanFiction during the Projectsweeks, wasnt it? But now I have time again, so I`m going to write more chapters from now on. **

**Fritzelgramp**

* * *

**Attention**** Everyone!**

**My PC broke so I lost some documents. But to apologize for the Delay I decided to give you the chance of affecting this story:**

**All of you can send me your own Character or suggest pairings and events that should happen in the story.**

**Conditions for Character:**

**- Born in the Fire Emblem Universe**

**- Small Backstory**

**- Every Class + Classes you created (I would help creating skills)**

**- (optional) Future Child + Mother (You`re allowed to create her too or just choose one of the FE-Ladies)**

**Conditions**** for Pairings/Events:**

**-My pairings are ChromxSumia and Robin!MxLucina**

* * *

**This was all of it, i think.**

**I`m Sol D. Mars and I hope to see you again!**


	8. Conecentrate and Believe (0-3)

**Guys, I already have two characters!**

**aceplayer22 and PhantomGalaxy13 (check out their stories "Awakening of Heroes" and "System Restoration") have already sent their character.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the Fire Emblem characters, I only own my OCs**.

* * *

**Concentrate and Believe (Mar)**

Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and a fox was playing peaceful with a rabbit. It seemed like nothing could possibly destroy this perfect Idyll. But for a certain in black clothes wrapped boy, it wasn´t pleasant at all.

* * *

(_This place is scary. Perfect formed trees, a Fox playing with a rabbit, a bear sleeping next to a wolf, and a snake helping a mouse to pick up some berries. Where am I? Disneyland? Since Donnel´s father told me about their tradition, I´m supposed to search for a golden or bronze feather from the so called "Legendary Eagle". This place is like pure peace.)_

I was eager not to touch anything, since I had the feeling in my gut that something bad will happen to me if I disrupt the Peace in here.

*wings flapping*

"What the…"

The eagle decided to show himself to me, apparently, and it didn´t looked pleased.

-+"What is a human doing here?"+- The voice was calm but destructively.

(_I´ll better answer, it doesn´t look friendly to me._)

"Well, there is certain tradition…" It interrupted.

-+"Oh, I think I should´ve asked a different question. What is a human like you doing here?"+-

"What do you mean by "a human like me"?"

-+"You shouldn´t be in this world. Why are you here?"+-

"I don´t know. Who are you, anyway? It´s not nice asking someone something before introducing yourself. Just do it like me: Hello, I´m Marius and I don´t know how I got here."

-+"I´m Sapienta, the Goddess of Peace, insolent human. You are lucky that I don´t like killing, or else you would be dead."+-

"Do you happen to know how I could´ve gotten here?"

-+"If you didn´t go here by yourself, someone must´ve dragged you forcefully out of your world, only gods or mighty dragons are able to do that, and … I might know who brought you here, but before I´m not sure, I won´t tell you."+-

"Since you´re not gonna tell me that, could you at least tell me what consequences it has? Using divine power always has consequences."

-+"You are smart for a human. As you already thought, there are consequences. You are disturbing the fabric of the universe. That in itself isn´t a bad thing since the above every god standing power Aequilibritas repairs and balances it again. The way it balances it is the problem; it creates something to Balance your Life-Force and Knowledge out."+-

"Creates what?"

-+"That depends. Do you have knowledge about this world?"+-

"Well I have basic knowledge, I think."

-+"Even a tiny bit of Knowledge about this world gets balanced by a monster created from your memory. And your Life-Force gets balanced by another Life-Force, that means a Lifeform, most likely a human."+-

"You mean that the monster that almost killed me back then was only a tiny bit of Knowledge?! What would happen if I would possess Knowledge about the Future?"

-+"That could cause huge monsters. But since the most of them are dumb, you should worry more about your Contracapitulum."+-

"My what?"

-+"The Lifeform that balances you out."+-

"Why? Is it evil? Does it know that it´s my Contracapitulum?"

-+"No it doesn´t have to be evil. No it doesn´t know it´s your Contracapitulum. But since it´s special, a certain god will most likely convince it to found an Organization with the Goal to eliminate you."+-

"Why would he do that?"

-+"For his enjoyment, as the god of destruction he likes to see people suffer."+-

"He seems like a really nice person."

She just ignored my sarcastic comment and went on: -+"I might hate humans, but I hate him all the more, so I´ll be helping you."+-

"What kind of help?"

-+"You are capable of using magic, why don´t you do it?"+-

"There are two reasons for that: 1.I don´t know how to. 2. I don´t have a tome."

-+"It isn´t difficult, you can use it immediately when you know how and you don´t need a tome, magic is all around you."+-

"All around me?"

-+"Tomes are just books with sealed magic. But the magic has to come from somewhere, doesn´t it? Only if you believe me you can see it. Just concentrate and believe."+-

_(Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe. Concentrate and Believe.)_

-+"STOP THINKING ABOUT IT AND JUST DO IT!"+- she said with a calm voice.

* * *

**Sudden Interruption: If you read and saw Harry Potter 4, you get the joke.**

* * *

_(…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Wait, I can see something.)_

It was a sight to behold. More and more letters appeared in the sky, and they build different groups. Each group began to glow in a respectively color.

-+"Just read the one of the incitation loud out and concentrate on a target."+-

"How do I know I can use it?"

-+"You´re only able to see what you can use."

It wasn´t hard for me to pick one, I just chose the most intimidating: A big black spell that seemed to surpass all the others.

"Dur-Funda coiva!"

The sky darkened. Suddenly, a black thunder came down from the sky and vaporized the tree I was aiming for. And then everything went black.

* * *

"Wake up!" Donnel screamed into my ear.

"You don´t have to be that loud."

"How did you manage to tame the legendary eagle!?"

(_Yeah I forgot. Thanks to her helpful advice I collapsed._)

"In what way?"

"It was carrying you unconscious on its back and dumped you here."

"First: It´s a she. Second: I never tamed her, she only decided to "help" me."

"Why did she help you?"

(_It might be good to not let him know that I´m from another world, so I´ll just lie._)

"I have no clue. But do you think her bringing me hear would count as finding a feather?"

"Of course it does! Until today not a single person saw the eagle from a distance smaller than village! I already packed all my things, the others are just waiting for your arriving."

"We shouldn´t let them wait then."

* * *

"Goodbye Donnel, Marius! Have a safe journey!"

After a tearful farewell, Donnel and I followed the path to Southtown.

"What are we planning to do once we reached the capital?" Donnel asked.

"I wanted to join the Shepherds. What about you?"

"The Sheperds? No, way! A little farmer boy like me could never be a part of a group led by the prince himself!"

(_That´s what he says_)

"The Prince doesn´t care if you are a farmer or a noble, to him, the only thing that matters is your capability."

"How can you be so sure that he will?"

"Trust me Donny, trust me. I know what I´m talking about."

"I hope so … the Town is ablaze!"

(_We´re already here? Never thought it would only take that short amount of time._)

"Donnel, how do you feel about playing the hero?"

"It wouldn´t matter to you if I say no?"

"Exactly"

* * *

Unlike the game, people were running around screaming, the buildings were really burning, not only smoking and Soldiers were trying to put out the fire while defending themselves. And apparently, we didn´t take the same way as the Shepherds, by our place, there were nor shepherds nor the bridge near the market, we were in a street perfect for an ambush. We were somewhat lucky, since the Brigands were distracted by the fleeing villagers and the fighting soldiers. I liked to talk, but I remained silent during fights. Talking to people that I´m about to slice up, or are about to slice me up, weren't the best people to have a conversation with.

When I split open the head of a mage the Brigands noticed me.

"Dammit guys, they have reinforcements!" one of the uglier ones screamed.

One of the charged at me, but he was killed by Donnel before he came even near. But helping me was the biggest mistake Donnel could make, cause then the brigands surround us immediately.

"What are you gonna do now, kid? You can´t take us all down in close combat, and for long-range Attacks you would need a tome or a bow."

"What I´m gonna do you ask? I´ll just concentrate and believe."

(Here I go again. The letters appeared again but this time, I was eager not to pick a big one.)

"Dosta!" A fireball formed in my hand and I threw it at the fatty that warned his friends before. He immediately began to burn and run around.

"DIEEE!" seven of them charged at me.

(_Dammit. I wanted to die somewhere nice._ Not here. Not now. Not like this.)

I desperately blocked the attacks and stumble backwards. I lay on the ground, my sword a few meters away from me. One of them swung his axe at me but befor he could attack me, an arrow impaled his head and immediately killed him.

"RUN!" one of the brigands screamed "THEY HAVE ARCHERS!"

The Barbarians got away from me and tried to escape through an alley. I saw many of them getting shot down, but I´m not sure if every single one of them was killed.

"Can you still fight, kid?" an extremely tall and bulky man asked me.

"Is Donnel alright?"

"You mean your friend? He already went to help the prince and princess."

"No one ever hit me, so I think I can still fight."

"That´s good to hear."

I picked up my sword and followed him. I could see Archers jumping from roof to roof (the fire stopped) and some clerics treating the wounded.

When I reached the market the fight was already over. Donnel was talking to Chrom.

… you fought well. What´s your name?" Chrom asked.

"It´s Donnel, your Graciousness."

"Just drop the titles for now. We need fighters like you. Would you care to join us?"

"Generally speaking, yes. But my fiend wanted to join the shepherds and I´ll only join with him, your Majesties."

"And where is your friend right now?"

"Right here." I joined the conversation.

"Can you fight?"

"Without him, my father would be dead and my village destroyed. He´s a capable fighter."

"I´m not that good, I´m just a very lucky person."

"He said it was your plan to join us. Was it?"

"Yes, I came here to join the shepherds."

"Welcome to the shepherds. I´ll introduce you to the others. The stern knight over there is Frederick. The girl treating the wounds of the injured is my sister Lissa. And the coated man over there is Robin." (_A male Avatar, good to know._)

"And who is the bulky man who helped me back then?"

"You mean Gonvalon, don´t you? He´s not part of the shepherds, he´s only a royal coordinator."

"I would like to introduce myself and Donnel personally. May I?"

"It won´t hurt."

* * *

(_I´m already marching again. Just like in the game, Chrom and Frederick decided not to stay at the town. The soldiers, including Gonvalon, stayed there. I´m a bad runner, but I can walk several miles without getting tired, so it´s not a problem for me. Or shouldn´t be if I´m not hungry. And unfortunately, I´m hungry._)

"Can we take a break? I´m starving." I said.

"I think this may be a good place to camp. We have to split up work. Milord and I will search for food, Donnel and Robin collect wood for the fire, and Marius stays here with Lissa. Any objections?"

"No." "Nope." "Maybe we´ll find bear." "Thanks Frederick!" "No." "I don´t have to walk, this plan is perfect."

Frederick and the others split up and walked different directions.

(_Now I´m alone with the princess. It´s not like I have problems talking to girls, I only lack stuff to talk about._)

"Why did you go on a journey, Marius?"

(_Think of something! Fire Emblem World, Dragons, Fire, Black Knight… of course!_)

"I´m searching for something worth protecting."

"Have you found it yet?"  
"No, but I think I got nearer to my goal."

"Tell me when you found it!"

"I´ll think about it."

…

…

…

Nothing happened for several minutes so just started to sing.

* * *

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord

There many a gleaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day,

To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves

And harps of gold; where no man delves

There lay they long, and many a song

Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale

And men they looked up with faces pale;

The dragon's ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;

The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom.

They fled their hall to dying fall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim

To dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away, ere break of day,

To win our harps and gold from him!

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old...

* * *

I heard clapping and opened my eyes. The others already got back and clapped for me.

"That was beautiful. Where did you hear that song?" Chrom asked.

"It´s a Fairy Tale from home. A story about the lost kingdom of the dwarves."

"While you were singing we already prepared the food. Do you like bear meat?" Frederick asked.

"I never had bear meat. And I´m extremely hungry I could eat almost everything."

Frederick gave me my share and I started to eat. It tasted like nothing with a little bit meat. While Lissa was complaining about the Taste and Frederick trying to find an excuse I already eat my third. When I finished and looked up I saw the others sleeping already. Since I was dead tired I did the same.

…

…

*earthquake* _(Shit, I forgot!) _I opened my eyes, only to see I was the only one by the campfire.

"You could have at least tried to wake me up!" I shouted.

The rumbling got stronger and I tripped. The place where I was standing began to get bevel and I slid down the earth and fell into direction of the lava.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Is Marius going to die? Why does he like bear meat? So many questions and no answers. What are we gonna do? Exactly, introducing a new character.**

**New character, yay!**

* * *

**(?)**

(_Uh my head hurts! At least I'm sleeping on a bed, that's a plus. Where am I?_)

I open my eyes.

(_It looks like an inn room … But how did I get here? I don't remember what happen yesterday…. What day is it even?_)

*Knock**Knock* there's a couple of knocking on the door.

"Come in"

"Mister Alexander?"

"Huh ... Yeah, ca-can I help you?" a pretty looking girl just enters to the room.

"Sorry to bother you sir I'm the maiden of the inn and the manager told me to wake you up in the morning"

(_Well I always ask them to wake me up. Only the Gods know why I am a heavy-sleeper!_)

"Also the rest of your things are on the manager's desk, you can retrieve them when you leave"

"T-Thank you"

"We are at your services sir" she gave me a smile makes a bow and leaves.

(_OK I can't talk to pretty girls… at least that doesn't change… Dammed shyness._

_C'mon Alexander stand up and get dressed, you got work to do. A mercenary doesn't waste an opportunity to get gold and I'm sure that there's probably someone out there with a job, there's always someone._)

I can see my blue coat on a chair at the end of the room. I love this thing: a hood, multiple pockets and his comfy for any time of situation. I put my long sleeve black shirt on and my coat on. I put my boots on and my fingerless gloves.

(_That's all I guess, a mercenary doesn't need to worry to look nice. You need to look like someone that can get shit done for a profit._)

I look at my clothes for a moment.

* * *

**Class: Wanderer**

**Level: 2, HP: 19, Strength: 5, Magic: 6, Skill: 9, Luck: 1, Defense: 6, Resistance: 1, movement: 5**

**Skills: Lone wolf;**

**Weapons: Swords: D, Tomes: E, Bows: E**

**Weakness: -**

* * *

**Lone wolf: Experience gain x1.5 when is not pair up**

* * *

I still don't know how can I do that but I don't care. It helps me checking how I am doing in my job.

I take a look on the window of the room; I'm in the second floor of the inn. There's a couple of stands and people outside … that's odd I don't remember been in a village like this in Chon'sin, maybe I spent the night in Rosanne or I managed to pass the border of Valm without getting stabbed.

*sigh*

(_Let just get the rest of my things and I will figure that out later. I think that girl say something about the counter of the inn._)

I got out of the room and I went down stairs.

"Hello" Sayed the man behind the counter.

"Good day to you sir, I was looking for my things"

I hope I didn't leave them in somewhere else.

"A yes, here it is" the man puts a box in the desk.

"There's two swords, a bow, a quiver with a couple of arrows and a fire tome. You need to understand we take your weapons so you don't cause any troubles, we have been attacked by bandits not to recently so we are being careful"

They are having a bandit problem? I thought the invasion of Valm was the only problem. Now bandits too? Well more jobs for me.

I grab my weapons out of the box and strap them on me. I put the tome in one of the pockets of the coat, my bow and quiver on my back nest to my swords

… My sword.

* * *

_"Happy birthday, pup!" It´s Jensen. What the hell is he doing? He is holding a sword sheath cover on rags._

_"Since when did you care about birthdays?" I ask him._

_"Since when did you become such an ass?" Oh a snarky battle, bring it on!_

_"Since when did you become an old green geezer?" I reply._

_"Ha, ha he got you Jensen" says Adrian one of the old members of the group._

_"Shut it! Now are you going to take your present or what!?"_

_"Fine" I grab the sheath and draw the sword inside. _

_"This is your sword!" It´s his onyx blade katana, but a little bit different _

_"What is this, Why your sword?"_

_"No Alex, my sword is right here, that is yours. I managed to make it just like mine since you like it so much, it has a spell that only allow to be used for you and your bloodline"_

_"Why?" (why is he doing this?) _

_"Because it's not every day our little mercenary turns into a full merc. You only have one life Alex you need to make the best of it, make a family, have children and teach them how to fight, teach them how to live"_

_"… thanks!"_

_"You stayed with us for 11 summers now boy that's an achievement. We maybe aren't the greatest bunch of people on this realm but at least we are a family" _

_(I unofficially became a mercenary at the age of 6 when the war with Plegia and Ylisse was finished since then they were my family)_

_"…so what´s the name of the blade then?"_

_"Huh… how about blood-seeker."_

_"Sound childish, but is fitting for a sword … now let's drink to celebrate!"_

* * *

(_I can´t believe that was a year ago, I feels like it been more years since that. I need to stop thinking about the past._)

"Is there a problem sir?"

"No, it´s nothing." (_Now that I think about it I need to know where I am._)

"Actually, in what town am I?"

"You are in riverside sir" (_That doesn't ring a bell at all._)

"Which country?"

"Well, in the halidom of Ylisse, sir, where else?"

"The halidom!?"

(_How did I manage to cross the sea!? Not even a wyvern is that fast, I was in Chon'sin yesterday!_)

"Are you alright sir?"

"Ah-ah-ah" (_Fuck it!_) "Where's a bar in this town?"

"Well right next to us, you can't miss it. It´s called the Despero bar"

"Thanks, how much for the room?"

"Someone already paid for your room"

(_That's odd but I will not argue that this whole thing is weird. How did I end up here? I don't think there's a way to cross the sea in such a short time._

_ I need to turn my confusion into stupidity and there's only one way I know.)_

* * *

I´m sitting on one of the chairs in the bar… a couple of sad looking folks, a waitress and a bartender behind the bar. This looked like a normal bar to me.

"Those dammed bandit are going to come back I'm telling ya"

I listened to some folks on the table behind me.

"Do you hear their accents?"

"Aye, Plegians for sure. Those dastards are looking to start a war"

(So the news about a war in here are true. I thought that was just talking from the merchants to scare the people off. This is the type of moments where a mercenary gets most jobs. It´s sad but true that we get our jobs more easily with the misery of people. But a mercenary can get a lot of odd jobs from time to time.)

"Dammed those plegian dogs, they attacked the village and went through the forest to attack another village."

"Think they were heading to Southtown and then they´ll come back with more people"

"Well it´s time to drink and then run while we can"

(_Well that's that then. I need to see if someone wants to hire me to do something, either that or going to the capital and get myself hired by the army._)

"Sorry mister, we are on our limits recently, do you want something?" the waitress asked. She actually looks kinda cute

"A-well a jug of ale and a plate of meat p-please"

"Right away sir"

…*sigh* smooth, this is got to be a sickness, that or stupidity.

"Huh?" OK the bartender is eyeing me weird.

"There's a problem lad?"

"Do I know you?" I have never being in this place before.

"Doubt it" I haven't been in Ylisse for years now.

"Huh?" Now he changes his gaze direction towards my back "that sword…"

(_Oh, not again._)

"It´s not for sale buddy"

The Anna's were trying to buy the sword a long time ago. There's nothing special about it. The only thing is the onyx color on the blade and the spell that only allows my bloodline to use it. It´s a spell that any average mage can perform with the right ingredients.

"No, that the design… are you… the white wolf!?" And suddenly the whole bar when quite. Like somebody died "Are you?"

"Maybe?" the white wolf was the nickname Jensen used back with the mercenary group. Now I use the name to get some coin with his contacts.

"If you are the white wolf, you got to help us! Those bandits are going to come back and we cannot fight them any longer" The man is begging. I knew the name of Jensen was very popular among Merc but I never thought that it was that big.

"…"

"We don't have too much now and if we refuse to pay then they will burn the village!"

"…five thousands"

"What?"

"My price is five thousands gold pieces"

"That's insane we don't have that amount of gold!"

"Then I won't do it"

"You are just going to ignore us and let the village burn?! We barely managed to pay them off and even then they killed a lot of us! Where's your humanity!?" He shouts at me.

"Please sir, you got to help us"… now the waitress is begging.

(_What should I do? They believe I'm Jensen.)_

"…how much is it?" I ask the waitress

"Excuse me sir?"

"How much for the food and the drink?"

"Well that would be 160 gold pieces"

"Well that's my price then"

"What!? For real?"

"If you want to pay me more, go ahead, but that's my price"

I started listening to some guys on the corner "Is this guy for real?"

"He ask for a lot of gold and all of the sudden he asks only to feed him"

"I think he is insane"

(_OK that's it!_)

"Have you gentleman heard what a madmen could do to a sane one?" I ask to the men at the corner.

"N-N-No"

"Uh-huh interesting. Keep up with your chatter on the backs of people and you will find out!" Both men look at each other before leaving the place in what I call a fast-walk.

"Thank you so much sir!" (_… I'm an idiot.)_

* * *

(_Dammit this is impossible, the trail is cold._

_I'm in the middle of a forest looking for a bunch of bandits that maybe are here or maybe aren't or even better they are probably death… and they told me that being a mercenary was an incredible easy job, Stab someone, kill that guy, protect that village._

_I´ve been trying to find the trail for hours but at this time is impossible for me. Only a very good seeker could do it. I will not even get paid for these. I need to stop offering freebies' every time there's a pretty face asking me something with puppy eyes.)_

*Sigh* (_Maybe I should camp out and look for them in the morning_.)

I sat down next to a tree.

*Facepalm* (_I don't even know why I am here. This look like some kind of sick joke or something.)_

*earthquake*

_(What the-what is happening!? An earthquake! I need to move to safety!)_

*Realm gate opens*

I can see a bunch of light´s in the sky, what in the hell is going on!?

* * *

**This part was written by aceplayer22, since he wanted to help me out (PC broken). The Alex in this story is not exactly the Alex in his story, they only share their personality, looks and abilities … wait, there pretty much the same besides their birthplace: One was born in our world, the other was born in the Fire Emblem world. Just call him Parallel-Alex or something.**

**I´m Sol D. Mars and I hope to see ****you**** again!**


	9. Short Sidenote

**Here I go again!**

**There next chapter from Fritzelgramp is gonna be his last, since he decided to stop writing. **

**The story is going to be on hiatus after his last chapter, ´cause I won´t have time.**

**Marius: What?! You won´t have time? You´re just lazy, trying to find an excuse for gaming all day long!**

**Mars: Uhm... nooo. Neeeever. I still have some "work" to do so I´ll just thank SonicMaster95 and Mark-Kris Robin for sending me their characters and take my leave.**

**Marius: Wait, Stop! I´m not done with you! You...**

**I´m Sol D. Mars and I hope to see ****you**** again!**


	10. Chapter 2 Dom (1-1)

**Chapter 2**

"We're almost there Jill!" That was a relief for her.

"I'm glad too that we did it!" (_Although we were just flying two days. But it was very tiring. A blizzard and a manticor. That's enough for one journey._)

"And Jill ... thanks that you looked after me when I was unconscious."

She just did a head movement. (_I think it means "No problem"._)

After a few minutes flying I saw a wall in the horizon.

"Jill! It's the capital! We arrived!"

She began the fly more quickly. (_I hope I don't fall on the ground!_) We were close to the wall. A guy saw us immediately and shouted something. I didn't know what he said, but I thought we should land.

"Jill, please land over there! I think he wants to say something!" She was the best in landing. "Softly Jill! SOFTLY!" Jill landed hard, very hard. I fell off her back on the ground.

"I said SOFTLY!" She sank her head in shame. I stood up and brushed the snow off. The man laughed at me while he was coming to me. (Great. A few seconds in the city and I'm a joke.)

"You have to practice it a couple of times." (Yes we should.) I looked at Jill. She was still in shamed.

"Why should we land here?"

"Give me a moment to calm down. Puh." He breathed once. "Well. I suspect you want to go into the town? Then I have to say that you're just allowed to land at the castle."

"Why?" He did a shrug.

"I don't make the rules." Jill sighed.

"We have to do do this. Is there anything left I should know?"

"Don't make any trouble." (You don't say.)

I climbed on Jill. "Thanks for the information!" He nodded softly and went back to his position. Jill did a jump in the air again. "Please be careful when you land next time ok?" She didn't want to look into my eyes. The people looked at us with suspicion while we were flying to the castle. (They don't like wyverns I guess.)

* * *

"It's over there!" (Even a landing base! It looks like one.) There was someone standing too. He waved.

"Now land down there softly!" She flew down. She widened her wings completely and landed without problems. I jumped off and stroked her head.

"Well done. I can't complain if you do it like that every time." Now she looked into my eyes. (She seems very happy about my praise. Was I so furious?)

"Greetings. What do you want?"

"I'd like to become the new champion of the East-Khan." (Or could it be the West-Khan? No. I am right. I guess.) "Hmm … you don't look like you can do it. What's your reason?"

(What? It's just about the money. But I can't say that.)

"Well … hmm … I'd like to tell it the East-Khan personally."

He thought about it a couple of minutes. It felt like a long time till he answered.

"Okay."

(Pew … that's a relief! But I have to find a reason quickly.)

"Then you must pass the entrance exam" I was shocked.

"Entrance exam?!"

"Right. You knew this, don't you?"

"Yes … the entrance exam."

He took his weapon went some steps back and got ready.

"Show me the fighting skill of you and your wyvern!"

I was very happy to hear I can fight with Jill. I laid my hand on her head.

"Now we have to prove him our skills. Are you ready?" She looked confident at me. "So let's go!"

I took my weapon and got ready too. He looked urgently at me. (I think he won't start fighting. Then I have to.)

"Jill, stay here. I've got a plan." I started to go around him and so he did. Jill understood went to the other direction to get behind him. It seems he didn't notice the plan. (Great. Go on.) He wasn't far away from Jill. But he suddenly stopped and starred at Jill. She wanted to jump on him when he suddenly ran to me. Jill jumped but he avoided forwards. She tried to get him but she didn't and couldn't concentrate on landing. (It didn't work! I have no one to cover me!)

* * *

He was running while Jill tried to stand up. (He lift the sword over his head. A high attack.)

I lifted my axe but when he was close, he jumped and stamped in the snow. The snow flew in my face. So I couldn't see anything for a moment. (Damn it!) He hit my belly hard and I staggered back. When he hit my face I laid down. I couldn't see really, everything was blurred. I just saw that he shook his head und turned around. Then I closed my eyes for a second.

"SKREEK!"

The cry sounded very angry, but not painful. (That's good.) Suddenly it got warmer and something crackled above me. I opened my eyes and saw flames which passed me.

(WAS THAT JILL?!) My enemy rolled side wards to get safe. Jill came to me to help to stand up. "Thanks. Did YOU do this? You can spit fire?" She looked at me and nodded.

(What you can learn in a different world …).

"If you want to become the new champion, you must fight better! It was pitiful!" (Hard words. But true words even.) I looked at his face. It wasn't hard for him to knock me down.

"Well, Jill. We should do it in a different way. We have to do something unexpectedly. Do you understand?" She nodded again.

(What tactic is unexpectedly for him?)

I had no idea what to do and I had no chance against a real warrior.

"What's the matter?! Are you FRIGHTENED?!"

"NO I'M NOT!" (I have just no idea). He laughed. He wanted to provoke me. It didn´t get to me, but to Jill. She growled at him and went a step forward.

"Ohh, is the little lizard angry?" Now he tried to provoke Jill. I ran in front of her and tried to calm her down. "Calm down. Don't do anything stupid. He isn't the weakened manticore and he's not stupid."

She looked at me like she wanted to say '_Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid.'_ and jumped forward. (Why Jill?!)

Our enemy expected it and got ready to avoid. Jill tramped and tried to jump on him again.

He rolled forwards and stood immediately on his feet. He shortly looked at Jill to see what she did. Then he looked at me.

"Now show me that you're better!", he shouted. Jill turned around and got ready for a jump, but I shook my head. I wanted to do this myself. Fortunately Jill understood and calm down. Now I concentrated completely on my enemy who's waiting for me. He rammed his sword into the snow. I was very excited. I knew I had to do my best, but it's probable not enough. When he noticed that I concentrated on him, he took his weapon and ran to me quickly. I didn't like to be beaten in the same way, so ran too. (What should I do now?! I have no idea what to do! But it's too late.) When we met in the middle, he swung his sword and tried to beat me. I lifted reflection-like my axe and blocked the attack. I needed to watch out not to fall over. But the hit was so strong that I got in a bad situation. He noticed it and swung his weapon again, but to the other side. I tried to get a better position and pulled my axe to the right. I was lucky. I was fast enough to block before he hit me too strong. He jumped backwards to be out of my range. But I didn't want to leave him, so I started to attack. I jumped immediately and tried to hit his legs. But he was too fast and parried. So I had to avoid. He went on with hitting my weapon. My arms got more and more heavy. Every hit a little bit more. I didn't know how long I could hold out. (ARGH! It's unbearable!) I had to finish this fight quickly. I couldn't concentrate 'cause of the pain in my arms. But I saw that he swung his sword widely.

(I mustn't block! I have to avoid!) So I did. I jumped backwards and was out of his range. Now I had to attack otherwise it had repeated. We changed our roles so I was the attacker. I didn't aim a specific part. I just tried to push him back. But I wouldn't win this alone. Jill had to help me. I looked after her and watched out that my enemy didn't hit me. (There she is!) She is still standing there. (Now concentrate on him …)

"WOAH!" He tried to hit my head but I avoided. I jumped backwards and hoped he wouldn't chase me. Luckily he didn't. He stood there and looked at me. I could see his rage against me in his eyes … and his effort. He wheezed and his arms were slacking.

(When I can see his effort, what about me? I'm totally out of power.) But I didn't care about it. I just wanted to finish it. I looked at Jill. She nodded, me too. I hoped she understood this. She got ready for a jump. (Yes she did understand.) I concentrated on him again. He didn't move.

I shouted, "NOW JILL!" She jumped. He expected that. He turned around bent down. The claws were close to him. (DAMN IT! But wait … this is it!) Now it had to work. I ran to him and knocked him down with my axe. I hit him in his face. He couldn't stand a long time. He laid on the ground hold his face with his hands. I put the axe blade gentle on his neck.

"Is it good enough for you? Should I go on?" He starred at me.

"No. That's enough." He tried to stand up but it was very hard for him. When he stands he went on:

"You passed the exam even fighting in a different way as normal." (There's a different way to fight with wyverns?)

"Yes, it was very hard."

"It doesn't matter. You passed it." That was a big relief for me. Jill came to us to hear what we said. We looked happy at each other.

"Tomorrow you will meet the East-Khan and then you must tell her your reason."

"Good to know." He turned around and went to his old position. I looked at Jill.

"Now we have to spend our time till tomorrow. I think we should explore the city." The man turned around.

"Wyverns aren't allowed in the town. She has to stay here. There are stables over there where she can wait for you." I got shocked. (Without Jill?)

"Do we have to?"

"That's the rules. I can't do anything." I saw that Jill looked sad.

"Then I won't go. I'll stay with you Jill." She pushed me back with her nose. I thought it means, _'Now go. Explore the city.'_ "Puhh … if you think so. Where are the stables?"

"I'll bring your Wyvern to the stables. You have to take a rest." I sighed. He went to the stables and Jill followed him. I looked after them till they disappeared around the corner.

(So, now I have to go to the city.) I looked at the old buildings. The town was big, very big.

(This city will fun to be explore.)

* * *

**Hey guys. You already know it that this is my last chapter. You want to know the reason? Well … how can I explain? Hmm … do you know this feeling? Someone is doing something and you think: „Whoa. It's so cool. I want to do it too." Then you do it and it doesn't belong to you? That's my feelings. That's all. Now I have nothing to say anymore. Have fun with reading Sol D. Mars' fanfiction and goodbye.**

* * *

**His goodbye doesn´t have to be forever, he considers writing again if his English gets better.**

**I´m Sol D. Mars (that was Fritzelgramp) and we hope to see ****you**** again.**


End file.
